ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chōnōryoku
Chōnōryoku Psycho Power This is a training technique that requires a high degree of concentration. It allows one to manipulate and control objects with their ki without physically touching them. With it, they could lift objects according to their concentration and move them, hovering the items in any direction. While a very versatile technique its effects are small, when compared to the amount of inner ki consumption. The more complex or difficult the task or the more weight something has the greater the strain. However through diligent training one can increase their ki reserves as well as greatly the strain and ki consumption giving them a vast amount of offensive and defensive abilities. that the size and weight of an object is only relevant in the mind of the practitioner, and that once the mental distinction about an object's size can be let go of, objects of any size can be moved. Pull A telekinetic ability using ki that could cause a material body to draw close to the caster. The greater the user's aptitude with this, the heavier the object that could be pulled or the more wide arc or radius of the ki "wave". It could be used to pull weapons from enemies, or, at higher levels of skill, the enemies themselves to be brought closer to the users range. Kiai Spirit/Energy Cannon Kiai is the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via users ki, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's telekinetic aptitude, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the force of a conventional explosive. This power is an effective tool for keeping enemies at a distance. A well-aimed push could send the target crashing into a nearby wall or other obstruction, resulting in bludgeoning damage and possible disorientation or blackout. Particularly ruthless users would use a well-timed kiai to send their enemies tumbling off penthouse balconies or into deep chasms. Beyond offense, this power has many utilitarian applications, such as pulverizing heavy debris and other obstructions too large to remove without specialized equipment. Tenran Orchid Sky A more advanced form of kiai. The user alters the air currents around an opponent, turning it into a maelstrom. This swirling force lifts the opponent into the air, spins them around, and completely immobilizes them. This allowed the user to attack without resistance. Kōtotsu Wresting-Surge One of the most powerful forms of kiai. It is essentially a wave of pure ki-energy that pulse out from the user that utilizes it, which knocked back anything within the power's blast radius like a battering ram. The strength of kototsu is extremely potent, and its raw power has on more than one occasion been described as a telekinetic explosion. It is more widespread, like a wave, covering and destroying everything in its path. Only the most skilled of users are able to perform this technique. An inexperienced user may accidentally drain all of their energy in the attack, resulting in their death. An inexperienced user may also accidentally detonate the energy they gathered prematurely, causing a large explosion instead of a blast of energy. Seki Repulse This method is known to gather loose objects, even Humans, and let out a powerful blow. An extremely powerful telekinetic power, similar in function to kiai, but on a far larger scale, akin to that of Kōtotsu. The user creates sharp, visible kinetic ripples in space, which expands outward rapidly, flinging nearby objects away at high velocity. The power only affects objects a certain distance away from the user, and therefore anyone could avoid its effects by moving closer to the user. Shō Thrust A telekinetic ability related to kiai. It causes objects, and even people, to be hurled toward a target at an astounding velocity. A skilled user can throw multiple, large objects simultaneously at great speed. Hainawa Crawling Rope The primary purpose of this technique is to immobilize or control a target's movement. The target is seized with great strength and subsequently lifted off their feet and suspended in the air by a powerful user. Used to literally grab someone with their ki. More powerful users were quite capable of lifting the intended target off the ground and moving them through the air. Also, the user is not limited to merely immobilizing their prey, but user can also control the pressure used in the attack, which allows them to merely break bones or completely liquefy an opponent. Tenran Orchid Sky A specialized form of telekinesis that can absorb another object or person’s momentum and transfer it to the user. Hōrin Disintegrating Circle A battle aura is a representation of your life force, your ki, raised to a level so high that even the naked eye can see it allowing the martial artist to boost their physical capabilities. However this technique condenses the user’s ki creating a highly pressurized aura. This allows user to manipulate objects through contact. This provides them phenomenal lifting strength and load-bearing abilities, their limbs comes under none of the normal strain of such weight and such objects do not crumble when carried. The strength of this technique depends on user’s spiritual power. Advantages  The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, durability, and fighting skills are drastically increases.  The highly pressurized ki greatly increases the strength of user’s attacks. This aura of the user can act as an extension of their body and cannot be seen by anyone. By employing this aura they can use it to extend the reach and force of their physical attacks. Punches that a user throws that seemed to have missed actually hit and send the target spiraling back. Whether a punch physically connects or not makes no difference: one punch can cripple and completely finish off an opponent. By touching an object, user can cause that object to literally fall to pieces. They can also conceivably put an object back together, if they understood how the object functioned in the first place. They could also manipulate aggregate solid masses such as volumes of sand or dust in the same way, causing the individual particles to fly apart in an explosive manner to create particle clouds or a forceful attack. Hanki Reverse Demon This is a Hōrin ability which nullifies an opponent's attack by hitting it with an attack of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements. Seki Repulse Horin can also be used as a sort of armor, making it impossible for user to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents (even filter bacteria from the air). Projectiles and shrapnel are easily deflected. Seki also lets user break free of an opponent's grip by pushing horin outward to force the opponent away. Enkosen Arc Shield The horin is compressed to an incredible level. This makes users body incredibly hard. To opponents it’s like striking steel when all they have is a pool cube. Furthermore, extremely high-recoil affords no such problems to user. Though quite effective, maintaining enkosen requires a large amount of energy and stamina. Also user body becomes heavier and it is more difficult for it to maneuver. Hohō Step method Hoho is a technique that allows user to suspend themselves against the force of gravity. Levitation required no direct physical contact. Using ki, an individual could gain traction on thin air to either freely move about or to stop themselves from falling. This is accomplished by user putting their ki underneath them, forcing it down similar to an engine or helicopter pushing air down to rise from the ground. Tsuriboshi Suspending Star A technique that enables the user to telekinectically move themselves toward a specific destination, taking Hohō to an extreme degree, literally dragging themselves through the sky. This technique takes a great deal of concentration. Kūkanten'i Spatial Displacement The ability to phase through solid matter by mentally shifting the molecules of the body around another object's as the user moves forward. Spectral talon Allows user to generate balls of pure psychic force called tk spheres these instantly reverse the vector of kinetic energy of what ever touches them. The harder something strikes them the harder it rebounds they can also be generated around objects (say the hand of someone trying to hit user) and exert kinetic force inward to crush them. While there isn’t technically a limit to the number of spheres user can generate once user forgets where one is relative to their position it vanishes. The spheres technically have no range limit either but user needs to be able to gauge each ones distance and position precisely and maintain that mental calculation. It is a simple matter of how well user is able to concentrate at any given moment. Danku Splitting Void The ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. Kyokko Curved Light If the user's fine motor skills are incredibly acute, then it is possible to mentally manipulate dust particles and water vapor to refract lightwaves and create holograms. Kubikiri Orochi Beheading Serpent The ability to manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw ki-energy, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and sever the bonds between molecules, and at its highest level can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. This can also be used to cut through ki attacks. Telekinetic Sensitivity The ability to feel the texture of objects the user has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he/she has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. Category:Technique